particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of the Republic
Red Green |Seats1 Title = Congress |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = State government |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Local government |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Davostan |political parties = Political parties in Davostan |elections = Elections in Davostan |party_logo = }} The Call of the Republic (CR) is a center-left political party in Davostan, formed in June 3966. Ahmet Karadeniz, the party's founder, has served as its president since then. The platform of the CR is loosely based on the social democratic world view, combined with a liberal stance on most major social issues. However, the party's traditional main focus has been the advocacy of the interests of the Ahmadi minority in Davostan. Currently, the Call of the Republic controls a single town, but is unrepresented in the national legislature. History Ideology The CR is commonly described as a big tent party, and includes a wide variety of ideological groupings. The party's main policies, stressed in its manifesto, include fiscal statism, the establishment of a welfare state, green politics and state secularism. Despite the latter, the Call of the Republic is one of the principal parties aiming to represent the Ahmadi religious minority in Davostan. Ideological trends Among the most prominent and consistent ideological groups in the party, are the following: *'Social democracy'. The majority of party members adhere to some form of fiscal progressivism. Among the CR's top priorities have been the introduction of a Law introducing an 8-hour workday, paid sick leave and universal healthcare. The party's founder, Ahmet Karadeniz, belongs to this faction. *'Ahmadi left'. While nominally a secular party, one of its main policies has been the advocacy of Ahmadi minority interests. The Ahmadi religious group constitutes approximately 10-12% of the Davostani population. Meanwhile, according to a recent internal poll in the CR, around 60% of party members subscribe to this faith. Typically, Ahmadi members of the Call of the Republic are otherwise leftist in nature. Prominent members include Bülent Demirel and Asma Özal. *'Social liberalism'. Issues such as gender equality, civil rights and minority representation have concerned the party leadership of the CR since its inception. While the more strongly religious segments of the party have commonly held more socially conservative views, the liberal faction has represented the majority, and often held a dominant position at party congresses. Süleyman Sezer and Sadi Yılmaz are members of the liberal faction. *'Green politics'. One of the most recent additions to the platform of the Call of the Republic is ecologism. Animal welfare and sustainable development are common themes among ecologists, who are particularly found among the younger members of the party. Saad Çiller was the primary spokesperson of the ecologist faction, until he split off in 3971 to form the Davostani Greens, a separate political party. Currently, Rahşan Evren is the most famous members of the group. International affiliation On the international level, the Call of the Republic co-operates with a variety of different parties and organizations. In 3970, the party applied for membership in the Socialist International (SI). The application was denied the following year, with the organization's leadership citing the CR's ties to the notorious 3970s Ahmadist regime in Badara as the reason. Since then, however, the CR's relationship with foreign leftist parties has steadily improved, with the party's SI application currently being re-considered. Factions The Call of the Republic consists of a variety of official internal factions. While their names and personalities have fluctuated over the years, the secular-religious divide has remained one of the primary areas of conflict between party members. The members of said factions are typically labelled as "liberals" and "conservatives" respectively. The table below displays the composition of the ten most recnt party congresses, as well as the elected party leader. Popular support Election results Leadership Presidents of Davostan Prime Ministers of Davostan Category:Political parties in Davostan